Falling
by Ankoku no raito-gawa
Summary: Cayendo,a través de un abismo sin fin aparente. Damian comienza a hundirse en la depresión,cada vez más y más,hasta que un día terminara por ahogarse. Será Raven la que lo rescate de su hundimiento,ofreciéndole su amistad cálida y,si Azar lo quiere, algo más profundo. Aquí el príncipe no rescatara a la damisela. Será ella quien le de la mano y lo ayude a resurgir de su caída.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Amor que te ha olvidado, amor que has de olvidar, dice la canción, pero… ¿Que pasa cuando ninguno de los dos ha sido capaz de olvidarse?

Un beso soso, enterrado en la fina arena del pasado. Un secreto bajo llave, completamente inadvertido. Un deseo latente, reavivado al encontrarse sus miradas.

Una historia de amor que nunca fue y que; sin embargo pudo haber sido.

Él la miró. Ella hizo lo mismo. Permanecieron así un rato, sin hablar, sin dirigirse una monótona sílaba. Tiempo suficiente para que sus ojos se perdieran en los ojos del otro.

Un silencio incomodo, un silencio de ultra tumba, se cernía sobre ellos. Caía espeso sobre sus hombros y se veían obligados a respirarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportarían eso? ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían ignorar el barullo de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior?


	2. Felices por un rato

**Lo sé… Soy una mentirosa, dije que el fic Todd/Raven lo iba a dejar para cuando terminara el otro, pero… No pude resistirme, he soñado con ellos dos desde hace… Bueno desde que comencé Navaja De Recuerdos, además a veces sueño con ellos, eso tiene que significar algo ¿no?**

**Nah, desde aquí les advierto que este fic contiene una pareja distinta al BBxRae y varios OC, así que si son grandes fanáticos de Beast Boy/Raven y no toleran verlos con otros personajes NO lean. Así como si no soportan u simplemente odian los OC, nadie los ha obligado a leer.**

**Luego no se quejen.**

_**Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad, así como tampoco lo es Batman o algún personaje relacionado con él que aquí se mencione. Son propiedad de DC Cómics y de sus respectivos creadores… Aunque, esto es bastante estúpido.**_

_**La imagen del fic tampoco me pertenece, es tomada de internet y espero no tener problemas legales por eso.**_

_**Sólo lo hago por diversión, por que me gusta escribir y por mi deseo de entretenerles un rato. Sin ánimo de lucro o fines comerciales.**_

**Falling**

**Felices por un rato.**

La luna de plata pincelaba con delicadeza los tejados de Ghost Town. La algarabía de los niños jugando en la arena adornaba el aire, dándole un familiar al poblado.

Una noche singular, más singular de lo deseado.

Ajenos a la felicidad que se respiraba en el aire, dos sujetos mantenían una disputa amarga, sin saber que aquella pelea le cambiaría la vida a uno de los dos.

Damian Adam Wayne, un joven universitario, aparentemente normal, batallaba contra un enmascarado en un parqueadero sin testigos, sin nadie que pudiera ayudarle. Y esa soledad sería el problema.

-No le haga daño, le doy lo que quiera, pero por favor no dispare –suplicó, protegiendo con el cuerpo a una asustada muchacha.

-Imbécil. Quítese si aprecia su vida –le respondió el delincuente crudamente.

-No voy a quitarme si usted no baja el arma –sentenció el moreno mientras le sostenía la mirada -Tranquila, vas a estar bien, confía en mi ¿si? –Wayne intentó tranquilizarla con una sonrisa, sacando el celular de su chaqueta –Llamare a la policía y no te pasara nada.

-¡Aquí nadie va a llamar a nadie! –bramó el ladrón disparándole al estudiante.

Damian chilló de dolor al sentir la bala atravesándole el brazo. Sintió como el músculo se le rompía fibra a fibra, reventándole las venas y cayó al suelo mientras se apretaba el brazo herido.

La joven gritó aterrorizada al ver la sangre, color escarlata, derramándose en la camisa gris del chico. Volvió a gritar cuando el hombre se acerco a ella con el revólver, dispuesto a lograr su cometido.

Mientras la joven imploraba misericordia, el azabache aprovechó para agarrar el celular y llamar a la policía. Desesperado, pidió ayuda en voz baja, vigilando precavidamente que el ladrón no se percatara de sus acciones. Cerró los ojos para contener el quejido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, gracias al dolor de la herida. La visión se le volvió borrosa, sintiendo cómo el líquido escarlata se deslizaba por sus dedos y le manchaban la ropa.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Va a disparar! ¡So…! –iba a gritar, pero el estruendo de la bala al salir del revolver le atajó. Su cuerpo se desplomó en el piso sin vitalidad alguna.

Damian reaccionó horrorizado ante la decisión del ladrón. A duras penas logró levantarse y luego se abalanzó sobre él. Esa era la única forma de aliviar ligeramente el remordimiento eterno por no haberla salvado. Enviarlo a la cárcel por muchos, muchos años.

-¿Q… que hiciste? Por amor a Dios –Wayne no pensó nada, le golpeo la quijada por puro impulso heroico.

-¡Suéltame, chaval estúpido! Lo único que vas a conseguir será perder tu insignificante vida –le espetó el hombre, impactándole en la mejilla.

-Nunca –dijo mientras escupía un poco de sangre –El mal sólo triunfara, si la gente buena se aterra (Aww, me inspiré) –acto seguido el oji castaño le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago.

-Ah, que ternura… quieres creerte el héroe –le respondió el encapuchado sarcástico mientras le apuntaba –Déjame decirte que los héroes también mueren.

Dicho esto el delincuente intentó dispararle al joven, pero este consiguió agarrarle las manos, impidiendo que apretara el gatillo.

Comenzaron a forcejear por la posesión de la pistola, como críos peleando por el control remoto. Damian logró adueñarse del arma, más el ladrón no dejo de desistir, y en uno de esos arrebatos iracundos, el moreno disparó accidentalmente el revólver.

¡Bam! El sonido que produjo la bala al impactarse en el cuerpo del hombre resonó en toda el lugar, retumbándole en los oídos con violencia. El ladrón sucumbió rápidamente, con una herida en su pecho, todavía tenía en la cara la incrédula expresión de morir tan sorpresivamente.

Damian cayó al suelo de espaldas, debido a la fuerza que provocó el disparo, chocándose contra una pared y llevando el arma entre las manos. La soltó horrorizado al ver el cadáver del criminal tendido en el piso, mientras la sangre burbujeante le salía a borbotones del pecho, ensuciándole el buzo azul rey.

Salpicando su (casi) pura alma.

Turbándole la conciencia.

Las atronadoras sirenas policiacas le invadieron el tímpano, sobresaltándolo súbitamente.

-¡Alto ahí, policía! ¡Las manos en la cabeza! –ordenó el oficial, enfilándolo con su arma de dotación.

-Oficial, juró que no quise hacerlo, fue un accidente…

-¡Las manos en la cabeza, he dicho!

-Créame por favor, yo no hice nada –suplicó el arquero mientras obedecía la orden –Oficial, no mataría a alguien, créame.

-¿Usted me cree idiota o que? No nací ayer, imbécil. ¿Cómo pretende que le crea, cuando tiene dos cuerpos sin vida, la manos ensangrentadas y un revólver? –cuestionó el agente sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Trate de entenderlo, oficial, yo no quise matarlo, fue un accidente. Só…sólo quería protegerla.

-¡Cállese miserable! –bramó el aludido mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro.

-Pero…

-¡Que se calle! ¡West, súbalo a la patrulla! –ordenó el oficial, levantándole bruscamente.

"_La policía de Ghost nunca se caracterizo por su buen trato" _Damian dejó que una minúscula y divertida sonrisa cruzara su rostro.

Por eso él, al llegar a casa luego de su estancia en JumpCity, se había metido el propósito de ayudar a la gente buena de Pueblo Fantasma, bajo el genial nombre de Insider. Aunque en el principio tenía pensado ser como el Murciélago, un héroe urbano y solitario, un tanto receloso con su ciudad, (no un paranoico obsesivo, malpensados) eso no funciono. Él no era tan frío, ni tan solitario y oscuro como Batman, y en poco tiempo había reclutado un equipo de jóvenes como él. Sí, chicos con un pasado oscuro, no necesariamente sangriento, que buscaban su lugar en el mundo, con habilidades sobrehumanas tal vez.

Así fue como esos seis chicos formaron la Most Wanted Justice. Un equipo de superhéroes casi marginados por la sociedad, dispuestos a redimirse y contribuir a un futuro mejor, libre de crimen. La MWJ estaba conformada por:

Damian Wayne/Insider: Un antiguo ladrón de cafeterías y supermercados.

Harper Rooker/Ignite: Una ex asaltante de bancos.

Christopher Kiyotake/Kent: Un joven drogadicto, que logró (con mucha fuerza de voluntad) dejar las drogas.

Emily Harper/Suddenly: Antigua hacker, que se vengaba de sus acosadoras de la escuela. Trabajaba para delincuentes informáticos, luego de ser abandonada por sus padres.

Tobías Hathaway/Antimatter: Sobreviviente de un desastroso experimento científico que le otorgo sus poderes, se escapó de su casa debido al leal odio que le profesaba a sus padres.

Elizabeth Wolf/Magnetic Girl: Víctima de una extraña anomalía en las ondas magnéticas de su cerebro, puede atraer cualquier objeto metálico. Su madre la deja en un orfanato, a los dieciocho lo abandonó.

Y así, entre el irritante tráfico, las insoportables sirenas y los violentos abusos comenzó el viaje de un joven, de tan solo veintiún años, que hace mucho tiempo se llamo Damian Adam Todd.

**Bueno mortales enclenques, aquí termina el primer capítulo, lo quise subir después del prólogo por que admito que el prólogo es muy corto y no quería dejarlos con las ganas de saber el comienzo de la historia. Advierto que esta no tendrá tanta acción cómo la anterior, será un poco (Óigase bien "poco") más realista. **

**Los personajes que presenté no serán muy activos en este fic, los presente principalmente para que se hicieran una idea de cómo es el equipo que formó Todd, y para que no queden con la cara de WTF?, cuando aparezca o se mencione alguno de ellos.**

**Sí, sé que tome prestado el álter ego de Batman, Insider, para el nombre de Damian, pero no es importante siempre y cuando no se hayan leído: **_"Bruce Wayne: The road home" _**y aclare que el nombre de **_Insider _**tampoco es de mi propiedad.**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeen fin, espero (cuando digo espero me refiero a: tiene que, obligatoriamente, gustarles) que les haya gustado el capitulo y me dejen un REVIEW! No, es enserio, si veo que no gusta esta historia no seguiré con ella.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo de: ¡Los Súper Amigos! Oh, perdón, quise decir: ¡El samurái X!... ¡Ah! ¡Ya me canse de esto!**


End file.
